Useless
by Vyra Finn
Summary: Romano thinks he is useless. Just short one-shot. Rated because of dark thoughts and mentions of suicide, but include happy ending. Slight Spamano but can be ignored.


This fic's name is cliche...  
This is translation from my one Finnish fic and it's also first sad one which I ever wrote (I prefer funny stories) Okay, I hope you'll like this one-shot! This was also some kind of test if I can translate this (I'm always "just testing", hah! Good excuse~) Like usually, sorry about all language/grammar/spelling mistakes.

**Hetalia is not mine.  
****Warnings: **Thoughts about a suicide and self harm. Slight Spamano (boyxboy) Rated because of thoughts and some bad language. Happy end, thought.

Everything was useless. Nothing was important. Nobody cares.

Romano should have turn back when first cold thoughts wandered on his mind. He should have stop and focus on something else. No matter on what, but he should just thought something else than those cruel whispers in his own mind. Those whispers told him things; they made everything wrong and claimed it to be a truth. The whispers were everywhere and he couldn't get rid of them.

Or he could. There was one way.

But that way would be a last way.

But an eternal sleep sounded like a gift from Heaven after listening those cruel and cold whispers day after day. Romano would do anything if whispers could only just disappear and leave him alone. He didn't want to sit in room, staring at wall with empty eyes.

He knew he should turn back long time ago but now it was too late and he has no power anymore. He was weak and senseless and it all was only because of his thoughts and whispers on his mind. He hated those but more he hated himself because he was that one who created this everything. Those whispers came from him and they made him to do bad things. He just wanted to stop everything.

He was sitting on Spain's lap and first time ever he didn't resist. But instead of being happy, Spaniard looked sad and he buried his face in Italian's hairs. His arms were around a smaller body and he kept him closer than usually like he would never let go again. But Romano didn't notice or he didn't care anymore. Brown amber colored eyes which have once been full of life and mix of his feeling looked now cold. Like eyes of dead, but everybody tried to be not thinking about it.

Belgium was sitting in the floor front of Spain and she rested her hands on Romano's knees, looking up in to his eyes. She promised she would stay calm and that she could do this but still her eyes were red from crying only a moment ago and her voice was cracking. Still she continued speaking like the world would end with her words.

"…And when Antonio tried first time to teach Spanish for you. You came to me and asked a kiss", Belgian told again one of her many memories. Usually she would laugh at same but now she used her all powers just for keeping small almost invisible smile on her lips, "and I gave you kiss on you cheek. It was so beautiful day and we had tomatoes…" Suddenly Belgium burst in tears and she hid her face on his hands.

"Bel…", Spain whispered but woman shook her head and looked once again at Italian's dead eyes.

"Please Roma, please", she begged, "Say something. Just a small word… Please, say something…" She begged so long that tears dropped down from her eyes but Romano didn't react. His face was like a mask and he looked like he was only person in the world. Only lonely person and crying woman front of him was only an illusion.

Carefully Hungary touched Belgian's arm and helped her up and to side. For a moment Belgian's sob was only voice in the room but soon Spain started to speak.

"Don't leave us, Roma", he whispered for Italian on his lap and he hugged him even tighter, "Don't leave me… I don't know what I'll do if you're gone." Italy stepped closer and he has same kind of worried look on his face than Spain has. Germany gave him a careful look but didn't move from his place.

"Fratello…" Italy said. Everybody in that room spoke only with whispers, it was like they were afraid that louder sound would break Romano, "Fratello, I… I can't exist without you. Please fratello, come back." His voice was hoarse because of crying just like Belgium's but he has no tears left anymore. He was so tired, like everybody there was, but they all knew this was their last chance to save South-Italy. They were too late, nobody saw Romano's problems soon enough, but they still tried. If this would not work then they will do something else. Lock up Romano in the room so he can't hurt himself, force him back to life or something.

Romano's face was still cold and he ignored his brother and Spain's whispers and small kisses just like he has ignored Belgian before. He just stared to empty air front of him and didn't react for anybody or anything. His thoughts had made own world for him and in that world there was no place for happiness or joy.

"This is pity", Prussia's loud voice suddenly broke silence, "this is so pity." Germany gave angry look for him but it didn't stop Prussian. He rose from his place next to France and walked straight to front of Spain and Romano.

"Do you really can't do better?" he asked and bent down so his face was only centimeters away from Romano's, "you're a half of country and this is all, huh? Not much, I think. I was sure you would so much better than this." He looked directly to Romano's eyes and his lips have forgotten their normal grin. He looked serious and his red eyes watched Italian like he had done something really bad and made Prussian disappointed.

"Pull yourself together, man", Prussia demanded, "yeah okay, kill yourself if you want but nobody is gonna cry after you and think 'oh, how wonderful and nice person Roma was'! Nein! They will only remember how weak he was and how pitiful he escaped from life right when it went bit more dark. I wouldn't leave like that." Other nations got finally over the shock which Prussia caused. Spain hissed angrily for his friend and demanded his shut up right now and go to the hell. Germany stepped closer; ready to grab on his brother's shirt and drag him out. And Hungary was already in halfway to the kitchen and frying pans.

But words are faster to say than action to do. Nobody had a chance to shut Prussia down soon enough.

"You're a _nation_. I'm _not", _he said,"and still I'm that one who is still fighting, so Roma… Are you going to fight or die from your own hand? Make your mind up quickly so we don't need to waste our time here anymore." Last word was barely spoken because Spain's fist met Prussia's face and man lurched back to his brother. Germany's face told clearly that Prussia wouldn't see sunlight ever again after this and Hungary looked bloodthirsty.

"What the hell?" a familiar but long time gone voice said and stopped murder of Prussia.

Everybody turned their faces at Romano.

Prussia grinned.

And Romano blinked while he looked around to see who all were there. Then he sighed quietly and changed angry look on his face.

"What the hell you all are hanging here?" he asked. His voice wasn't strong and everybody could see that he only pretended to be angry but it was a react. Slowly and one after one nations found their smile again and sadness turned to happiness. Belgium started to cry again but for a different reason this time. Italy was first one who ran to hug Romano.

"Fratello! You're back!" he yelled and hugged his brother so strongly that he can while speaking in Italian for him so fast that even he probably wasn't able to understand it. Romano was still sitting on Spain's lap and managed to look annoyed and hide his feelings while everybody wanted to hug him and speak for him.

"Feli… Let me go. I can't breathe…" Romano complained when younger Italian was on his neck again. In that moment Prussia noted that his job was well done and he left quietly just for case that somebody still wanted to beat him up.

**A/N: **I like to think that Prussia is that one who will never go down. He is just mentally too strong (and awesome) And some way I also think that he and Roma would be best friends if Roma doesn't happen to hate Germans (/Prussians)  
Okay, bye~ I'll make next one-shot to be happier (I have one nice idea about one song...)


End file.
